Starcraft Poems
by My name is not important
Summary: New poem Called "The final Flight of the Ganthritor". A poem about the last moments of Tassadar.
1. Life As the Queen Of BLades

Life As the Queen Of Blades.  
  
I was once as pure as an angel,  
Now I am the spawn of a devil.  
I was created to fight for my creator,  
And I have settled all of his endeavor.  
  
I strike the hearts of many with fear,  
And my punishment is beyond severe.  
Many now seek to take my head,  
Hoping that one day I will be dead.  
  
I now have the strongest army in all of space,  
No ever dares to defy the strength of my race.  
I was once a honored elite soldier,  
And my skill became better and better.  
  
I was known in the terran army,  
Until the one day they deserted me.  
Now as the old memory fades,  
I resume my life as the Queen of Blades.  
  
Written by: My name is not important.  
R&R ppl 


	2. The Survivor

The Survivor.  
  
I still look at the corpses of my fallen allies,  
Who fought with great honor.  
We fought a race full of dishonor,  
Who attacked us with fearless cries.  
  
I remember the fear in everyone's eyes,  
Knowing that they would soon be a goner.  
Now I am all that's left: the last survivor,  
In a battle were every soldier but me dies.  
  
I am stranded here on this planet,  
Burying all who had fell,  
In this hopeless fight.  
  
Now as I stand here on this granite,  
Listen to what I have to tell,  
Before I finally die tonight.  
  
-Poem said by Joshua Leer: the last survivor of the Invasion of the zergs  
drawn by the psi-emitters on Tarsonis.  
  
Written by: My name is not important:  
A/N: Thx to My Best friend for the rhyme scheme. 


	3. Cerebrates Rampage

Cerebrates Rampage.  
  
Go forth my minions,  
____ kill everyone in your path.  
Let no one stand in your way,  
____ destroy them all.  
The unfortunate ones to meet you,  
____ shall know my wrath.  
Send them all to the deep pits of hell,  
____ Break their bones till they crawl.  
  
Obey me and you shall live,  
____ disobey and your soul dies.  
Bring pain to those pathetic humans,  
____ destroy the much hated protoss.  
Let me see the wonderful slaughter,  
____ let me hear those painful cries.  
Now go and do my bidding,  
____ Bury all who oppose us with a bloody cross.  
  
Written by: My name is not important  
A/N: R&R plz 


	4. Ode to a Hero

Ode to a Hero.  
  
We are all gathered here at this place today,  
to say farewell to a brave man.  
He sacrificed himself and pushed his life away,  
and his act of loyalty was grand.  
  
But his death will not be in vain,  
for his actions will help us win the fight.  
Now let us fight for his name,  
and win this battle with all of our might.  
  
Remember about his loyal goal,  
to stop the traitor who betrayed mankind.  
Let us avenge his human soul,  
and take control of the dreaded overmind.  
  
And now this is what I say to thee,  
rest in peace my, my friend Alexei.  
  
Written by: My name is not important  
A/N: I was planning on "Evil Temptations" for my next poem... but I decided  
to try something new. Next poem will be either "Corruption" or "A Hero's  
Sacrifice". Cya soon. 


	5. The Final Flight of the Ganthritor

The Final Flight of the Ganthrithor.

By: My name is not important.

Looking up in the dark sky,  
the Ganthritor is passing by,  
prepared for it's final flight.

In the midst of the brutal fight,  
it shines forth with the dark light,  
of the dark templars he so admires.

It is not something that everyone desires,  
yet it goes forth through the burning fires,  
to collide with the powerful overmind.

The damage makes the ship's hull screech and grind,  
but Tassadar goes forth using the power of his mind,  
to summon the dark light and prepare for the collision.

As the ship collides there is a deafening explosion,  
and the hero's power sends the overmind to oblivion,  
for it has been destroyed with the power of the dark templar.

Now the light has disappeared like a dying star,  
and this place is the grave of the great Tassadar,  
who was willing to sacrifice his life and die.

A/N: This is for nightbug who requested this poem. I took my time on this one and I'm quite satisfied. Anyway R&R plz. I want to know how I'm doing so I can continue on my poems.


End file.
